Charlies story
by Lala52211
Summary: Its all about what happpens in Charlies past lead up to when hes at war
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's Story

A.N ok this story is about my O.C Charlie .

When it was my first year of school I was only young when something bad happened …..

I was in class a normal day at school when my name got called over the intercom to go to the principals office , because I was so young I though I was in trouble but it turned out to be something worse . I walked into the principals office when I went he had sorrow on his face and said "Charlie I'm so sorry but your parents were in a car crash and didn't make it , it also took the life of your baby sister Lily .

After I heard those few words I couldn't move or cry it was like as if I was clued to the ground .I then took all this in I then felt light headed and fainted. I woke up in the nurses office I then started to cry for the whole day . It was the day of their funeral and all people from my family friends neighbours where saying how sorry they were .

I looked at my Mother and Fathers coffin and my little sister's I began to cry but not as badly as the last three days it was just a tear . All trough the mass and the cementry I could only think of the song Someone like you by Adlene. When they were actually gone I had no one to take care of me all my grandparents were dead my godmother lives in a different country .It was just a disaster .

So I ended up going to an orphanage near where I once lived .I hated every day of it we had to so chores and we barley got any food it was all the leftovers that our owner Mr. Smith he was a cruel man he slapped us and caned us whenever we asked if we could have a tiny bit more of food.

Then are girl called Lavender showed up she was new and yet by the look of her I knew she was a spoiled brat!. She never lifted a finger in her whole life as the daughter of the Emperor and Empress of Japan. She didn't care about anyone but herself until she learned how to make friends with me .

We got to know each other she told me how her parents died on a plane on there way back from America that the plane crashed into the sea and her Mother and Father had either died from injuries or drowned she said that her servants wouldn't tell her .

To think someone her age would have servants people running around after her no wonder why she's spoilt. Then she told me about he parents will and how that she will get the empire when she is twenty-one .

As for me I told her how my parents died in car crash when I was in school , and how it took the life of my little sister Lily who I loved very much , how I hate it here and how she just might as well run away but at that time she didn't take me seriously.

At this stage the only person I hung out with was Lavender she still wore the same ripped kimono I saw on her the day that she first came . Actually know that I think of It what was the future empress of Japan doing here ?. "Lavender" I said ."Yes Charlie what is it ?. " how come you're here if your are meant to be the next empress of Japan" I asked curiously . Lavender sighed "Because my Mother and Father also wrote that in the will that I had to live a normal life and do stuff on my own ,but if I was under eighteen I would have to be sent to an orphanage here to learn better English.

She then asked me how come I wasn't staying with any family members . I replied "because all of them live in Europe and most are dead …" Lavender then didn't say anything because it was night time and we had to go to our different dorms .

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face it kept blinding me so I woke up ,well either way I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep cause Leslie who slept to the bed next to me wouldn't shut the hell up and sometimes I could have sworn the room would shake a few times at night his snores sounded like a lawnmower or even worse a train .

So I got up and dressed brushed my teeth with my toothbrush I had for at least three years ,actually know that I think of it that is kind of disgusting .I haven't went to the dentist before not ever so I wouldn't be surprised if my teeth were falling out of my head .

Mr . Smith then picked Leslie and I to get stuff in the shop . I think I needed I new pair of shoes as well because the ones I was wearing were to small and ready to fall apart .If I said anything at all to Mr. Smith about it he would snap and I would get caned .Very cruel thing to do on a child know that I think back on it .

We got to the supermarket eventually I swear to god it takes Leslie forever to walk and he was much older than me he was at least fourteen since I was only eight .His voice is a lot deeper than mine and he still doesn't act his age he acts like my age ,he's just an overgrown child basically.

I came back to see everyone sad and dead looking Leslie knew what to do if this happened which it usually does . We mess around and start singing oranges and lemons it's a really old song but we sing it just to get laughs , I saw Lavender was missing then shortly after I heard a scream …

A.N. What is going to happen to Lavender? I know its crappy but please review .xD


	2. Chapter 2

A.n. this is my second chapter Tablecloth95 's two O.C's are in the story and my new one Daisy ^^

After I heard the scream ….

I quickly ran up the stairs to find that Flipqy had another flip out just this time he had a knife up to Lavenders neck. Daisy was hiding under the table with her hands over her ears .I went over to Flipqy to calm him down ,he

then let go of Lavender as she fell to the ground breathing heavily .

"Flipqy calm down its ok" I was the only one that could calm him down , he was like a brother to me . I then took the knife off him and flung it across the floor just for it to land at Mr. Smiths feet . " WHAT DO YE THINK YE ARE DOING WITH A KNIFE LIKE THIS!, what happened here explain " he spat into out faces . None of us said a word so he grabbed me and Flipqy by the ear and dragged us to his office . "Dreamy take Daisy into her bedroom and try to get her to sleep" I whispered under my breath

He then threw us in the room and slammed the door shut . " Know can one of ye scallywags tell me what in flaming hell is going on here ?". Neither of us answered we just kept silent . "Alright then ye want it the hard way" and with that he reached into his draw took out a ruler and grabbed both mine and Flipqy hands and with no hesitation he slammed the ruler down good and hard on our little hands ,but me and Flipqy didn't make a sound we stayed silent .

I then went into Daisy's room to see if Dreamy had got her to sleep .As I walked in I smelled blood lots and lots of blood ,I then had the courage to look . It was an appalling site there was blood al over the walls , Dreamy curled up in a ball screaming ,whiles Daisy just lay there in a daze the site of blood I didn't like I though I was going to get sick , but luckily I didn't . I had wondered where it came from , but then I saw only Petunia's head on the ground .

I then glanced across the room and saw bits of her insides . I took a step into the room which I though my foot was beside her intestines . "Daisy, Dreamy what the hell happened here ?, how am I supposed to explain this to Mr. Smith ?" I whispered . "oh god , oh god why does this stuff always happen to me ?". I said pacing up and down the room . I have to get Flipqy no wait that's a bad idea he could flip out again ,well I am just going to have to risk it .

I quickly ran down to Flipqy' s room " Flipqy ,Flipqy open the door !"I screamed . " OK, OK Jesus Charlie I am here and defiantly not deaf ."I grabbed Flipqy by the shoulders and shuck him.

"Hurry up and get to Daisy's room now its an emergency !" . "As I SAID I am not deaf !" . "yeah sorry about that". I grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room when I we got back Frowel was there with Dreamy , everyone knew the liked each other . I couldn't believe it we were there long enough and Flipqy did nothing just starting helping to clean up .

"what happened in here" Flipqy said . " well I actually don't know I came in and it was like this" I said back to him .

We then started to look for clues . Daisy then stood up and said "I am sorry Charlie" her voice was like a woman's much more mature , suddenly she dropped to the ground " DAISY!" I ran over just in time to catch her in my arms. I then lay her on the bed . " dude what was that about"flipqy said "dude I actually don't know something could be possessing her could be a possibility .

"Hey Charlie when is your birthday ?"Flipqy said . "the first moon in emmmm February every 11 years I think yeah so in other words the eighteenth of February . " you do know that's like in another two days right ?" Flipqy said with a smirk on his face . " yeah why wouldn't I ,god" I then heard shoes clicking down the hall way it was Mr. Smith . "Sugar sticks and candy floss" . "what the hell is that suppose to mean" Flipqy asked " I don't know its like another word for shit there I said it" then Flipqy grinned a quite evil one " dude I got u to say a bad word" he started nudging me on the arm "What's going on in here" Mr. Smith shouted trough the door . "nothing we were just cleaning up for bedtime .

I then grabbed Flipqy arm and legged it out of the room " that was a close one what if he came in" I said out of breath . "we would have been screwed for sure ." Flipqy said also out of breath . SO we both went into our rooms and said goodnight to each other . At sleep that night I stayed awake thinking about what happened and I wonder if Mr. Smith found out if Petunia was dead and hopefully daisy wont sleep in that room full with blood the though of it gave me the creeps . It was so quite know but I don't know why but I think its no Leslie this is just the best night ever ,nice and quite .

Then shortly after that I heard another scream and splattering of something I could sense blood again . "Fuck what if its Leslie and the same thing is happening ,that happened earlier . I don't know what to do will I get out of bed or not ?…...


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. If anyone has any O.C's they would like to enter into the story feel free to ask me and my O.C Greg will be making an appearance ^^

* By this time Charlie is like about 14 so he may curse *

As I lay in bed ….

Why does this always happen to me ?, all the people I care for die its like life is not worth living .

As I lay in bed I though about this .Well I always mess up some how ,but I just have to risk it .

I pulled my covers off me and ran straight for the door ,flung it open and ran down the hall way .

"LESLIE!,LESLIE!"

There was no reply just what seemed like a splatter of blood, when I turned to see at the corner of my eye DASIY she didn't look like her . Her fringe was covering her eyes, again she said nothing, just walked away. I then looked down to see the horror of what happened Leslie ,his head wasn't on his shoulders .

I didn't know what to do shall I bring his body somewhere and dumb it , or let Mr. Smith find out that there's a murderer in the school and I think its Daisy !

I ran straight heading for Flipqy 's room and banged the door out of it since he was always complaining I didn't knock hard enough I had no excuse know .

" Flipqy , Flipqy"

"DUDE ! Do you like enjoy banging on my door so late at night or shall I say early in the morning ."

"Sorry just its an emergency"

"Yeah okay , okay I'm coming"

We both sprinted down the hallway to see blood ,guts and a whole lot of other shit .

I quickly glanced at Flipqy when I saw the evil glint in his eye… again , he was going to

Have another flip out . I slapped him across the face to see would it help to see if it helped .

"fuck man what was that for" Flipqy shouted at me

" you were going to have another flip out I had no choice ."

" Yeah okay dude I forgive you"

And with that we ran down the corridor because Mr. Smith was coming .

"That was a close one" I whispered out of breath".

"You can say that again" Flipqy said .

"that was a close -"

"don't actually repeat it" Flipqy cut me off"

Next thing we heard Mr. Smith talking to himself

"No, NO , NOOOO! This cant be happening, who could have done this ?." Mr. Smith said as he stared in horror . Flipqy stayed in my room that night to comfort me .

I woke up the next morning to find we had a new person joining us.

I got dressed as everyone else did and ,rushed to see who it was .

Lavender was hoping it was some rich , handsome looking dude ,

the doors swung open to see a teenage boy around my age standing there .

He had brown hair with blue eyes he wore a long dark blue blazer with a navy waistcoat underneath , his trousers were grey and three quarter in length ,his shoes were the same dark blue as his blazer .

He the said his name was Gregg , and to Lavenders amazement he looked rich and he was alright looking .

I looked over at him again and as I expected Lavender was already over there talking to him already , well I suppose snobs should stick together . The truth is I really love Lavender but that will never happen all we do is argue and piss each other off .

On the upside Flipqy has Flaky well were working on that everyone knows that they like each other .

Flaky mostly wears red everything and had dandruff in her hair that why she is Flaky .

It was break time as we sat around the table Lavender had got the new kid Gregg to join us for lunch .

We all stud up when Mr. Smith came in the door . We said our prayers even though I don't really believe in god since he took the life of my family and then stuffed our faces .

Mr . Smith stood up

" Last night I saw an appalling site …, I saw Leslie dead on the floor and I suspect there is a murderer lurking around this school"

At this moment I looked around to see if Daisy but she was no where to be seen . Mr. Smith glared at each and everyone of us .

" ill leave ye be , don't forget to clean up when ye are done ."

Gregg then stud up and said

" Mr. Smith may I be excused from the table ?."

It was after dinner and me and Lavender where arguing .

" Charlie your just a big meanie"

" Oh is that so well then my mission was successful"

" Not to me to Gregg" Lavender screamed

" Wait Woah , how so ?"

"You can a least say hi to him"

"That's not my problem"

I went to walk away but she called me

"Charlie"

"what ?"

" I'm only aloud walk away from an argument dramatically"

" OK fine whatever"

Then finally after she left I went out to the back garden to get some fresh air , when I saw Mr. Smith talking with some one who seemed high up in the army .

" So we will be coming tomorrow to recruit young men in between the ages of 14 up ."

" Yes of course Colonel"

Wait Flipqy was telling me about the 3rd world war its going to be deadly the war I think is between Europe and America and I think Asia is on our side .I need to go tell Flipqy . And with that I ran to his room I went to knock but he just opened his door and I fell in head first .

" You okay man ?" Flipqy asked worried

" Yeah I just need to tell you something , you see the Colonel is here from the British Army and is recruiting people from here 14 and up"

" So…. , are we going to join" Flipqy asked curiously

" fuck yeah" I said and nodded .

A.N okay so that's the end of that chapter which sucked but anyway plz review xD


End file.
